Milczenie jest złotem
by Wiana
Summary: Snarry, incest. Na ostatnich praktycznych zajęciach z eliksirów zostaje odkryta tajemnica, która wstrząsnęła naszymi bohaterami...


Beta: Zilidya (Wielkie Dziękuję :*)

Uwagi: Jest to miniaturka napisana na Życzenie mojej drogiej Kanapeczki (vel sandwich) znajdujące się na forum potter-snape. forumex. pl

.

.

Severus siedział za swoim biurkiem i sprawdzał wypociny drugorocznych Puchonów, jednocześnie układając w głowie plany na dzisiejszy wieczór. Był piątek, a to oznaczało wcześniejsze skończenie zajęć oraz sekretne spotkanie w ciszy jego komnat. Na dodatek dzisiejsze eliksiry z siódmorocznymi były dość łatwe. Eliksir Drzewa Genealogicznego nie należał do zbyt skomplikowanych, jednak był warzony na ostatnim roku ze względów na koszty — wykorzystywane w nim składniki były tak drogie, że Rada nie zgadzała się na zmarnowanie chociażby jednego mikrograma księżycowego pyłu. Siedemnastolatkowie byli też zazwyczaj już na tyle dorośli, by nie obnosić się ze swoim drzewem genealogicznym, jak to w zwyczaju miały młodsze dzieci. Severus odłożył pióro i popatrzył na postępy podekscytowanego Dracona — przynajmniej większość już z tego wyrosła.

Jego spojrzenie niemalże bezwiednie powędrowało do pewnego Gryfona, który właśnie bardzo ostrożnie wyjmował srebrnymi szczypcami czarną perłę prosto ze świeżego mięczaka. Większość uczniów była już przy następnym stadium warzenia, jakby nie patrzeć była to klasa OWTM-ów, a nie pierwszych lepszych idiotów. Jednak Harry robił wszystko z tak dokładną starannością, że przygotowanie składników zajmowało mu więcej czasu. Severus nie martwił się tym. Wiedział, że chłopak zdąży przed końcem zajęć, a dzięki swej staranności zrobi eliksir równie dobry jak Granger. Nawet jeżeli nie rozumiał tak dobrze jak ona teorii się za nim kryjącej. Severus pozwolił sobie na uważniejsze przyjrzenie się ulubionemu Gryfonowi. Nie, żeby do tej pory nie znał dokładnie jego rysów i gestów, jego _całego_ ciała.

Uśmiechnął się mrocznie, gdy jego myśli znów skierowały się na jego plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, a może powinie raczej powiedzieć noc? Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego. Już za trzy tygodnie siódmoroczni będą zdawać OWTM-y, a później opuszczą Hogwart już na zawsze, by zacząć nowe, dorosłe życie. Na ich ostatnim prywatnym spotkaniu Severus obiecał Harry'emu, że dziś zabierze go do swojego domu, aby młody mężczyzna zobaczył go i powiedział, czy chciałby wprowadzić jakieś zmiany. Była też jeszcze sprawa nowego wielkiego łóżka w sypialni, które trzeba była ochrzcić… Tak, Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że mogli poczekać z tym do wakacji, jednak Harry był czasami tak bardzo niepewny ich związku. Wydawało się, że dopóki nie zobaczy swoich ubrań w szafie Severusa, nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu.

Przeklęci Dursleyowie! To przez nich Gryfon był tak niepewny, gdy chodziło o relacje międzyludzkie, a już na pewno romantyczne uczucia do kogoś innego.

Severus miał nadzieję, że dzięki dzisiejszej nocy Harry stanie się nieco pewniejszy. W końcu on nie miał nawet najmniejszego zamiaru z niego rezygnować. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu do jego rozczochranej głowy dotrze to, że pragnie by zamieszkali razem i wcale nie widzi tego jako jakiejś cholernej pomocy charytatywnej. Czasami aż trudno było uwierzyć w głupoty, jakie sobie wbijał do głowy jego kochany Gryfon.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i zaczął swoją zwyczajową wycieczkę po klasie. Zawsze zaczynał od najbliższego stolika i pomału zbliżał się do stanowiska w ostatnim rzędzie, przy którym pracował Potter. To było dla niego niczym ulubiona gra w łowcę i ofiarę. Zazwyczaj, gdy już znajdował się bardzo blisko zielonookiego chłopaka, ten robił coś głupiego za co dostawał szlaban do odpracowania jeszcze tego samego dnia. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to zmarnowanie jednego z droższych składników. Nie wiedział, czy w takim wypadku byłby w stanie się powstrzymać przed zmuszeniem Gryfona do wyszorowania kilku kociołków…

Może bez koszuli?

oOo

Harry z całej siły starał się skupić na swoim eliksirze, co wcale nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę śledzące każdy jego ruch spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Chłopak czasami mógł przysiąc, że Severus miał w stosunku do niego jakąś manię. Przejawiała się tym, że nie potrafił nie patrzeć na niego przez dłużej niż pięć minut gdy byli w jednym pomieszczeniu. Natomiast, będąc sam na sam, ta mania znacznie się nasilała i mężczyzna nie był w stanie nie tylko nie patrzeć na niego, ale również nie dotykać go.

Nie żeby Harry narzekał. Musiał tylko pamiętać by zawsze odrobić wszystkie prace domowe przed pójściem na spotkanie z Severusem, ponieważ gdy już obaj znaleźli się w bezpiecznych komnatach opiekuna Slytherinu, nawet jeżeli się bardzo starali i tak nie byli w stanie wykonać żadnej pracy. Chyba, że za pracę uzna się przeróżne aktywności związane z życiem seksualnym gejów, a o których Harry w tej chwili zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru nawet zaczynać myśleć. Głupotą byłoby zniszczenie eliksiru, gdy był już tak bliski jego ukończenia. Harry zaczął delikatnie mieszać srebrzystą mieszaninę zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara i zerknął spod grzywki na sunącą przez pracownię wysoką postać.

Merlinie, jak ten mężczyzna się poruszał!

Jego smukłe, jasne dłonie niesamowicie kontrastowały z czarnymi szatami i Harry poczuł, że robi mu się sucho w ustach. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały i serce chłopaka zabiło mocnej, jakby próbując się wyrwać z jego piersi i polecieć prosto do swojego prawowitego właściciela. Tak, jego serce należało do Mistrza Eliksirów i chociaż Harry'emu czasami bardzo trudno było w to uwierzyć, był z tego powodu tak bardzo szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Chłopak odłożył łyżkę i zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem. Teraz mieszanina musiała przez dziesięć minut pogotować się na wolnym ogniu. Następnym krokiem było zdjęcie z ognia i delikatne posypanie jej szczyptą złotego pyłu, by okryć powierzchnię migotliwą powłoką. Eliksir potem miał ostygnąć i można go było przelać do buteleczki ze spryskiwaczem. Kolejnym krokiem było rozpylenie go na pergaminie i naniesienie kilku kropel swojej krwi na wilgotny od mikstury pergamin.

Harry był dość ciekawy swojego wyniku — w prawdzie znał imiona i nazwiska swoich rodziców, jednak na tym jego wiedza się kończyła. Miło będzie w końcu dowiedzieć się jak mieli na imię jego dziadkowie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie był w żaden sposób spokrewniony z Malfoyami.

Brunet usiadł, odnotowując czas. Jego prawa dłoń niemal automatycznie powędrowała do delikatnego pierścionka na serdecznym palcu lewej. Z lekkim uśmiechem zaczął się nim bawić, kręcąc nim oraz lekko przesuwając do przodu i do tyłu. Nie mógł go zdjąć, nawet gdyby chciał. Tylko Severus mógł. Harry czuł w sobie miłe ciepło za każdym razem, gdy dotykał metalowej obręczy lub myśląc o wieczorze, podczas którego Severus wsunął mu ją na palec. Czarodzieje tej samej płci nie mogli brać ślubu w czarodziejskim świecie, jednak to wcale nie przeszkadzało im w oświadczaniu się swoim wybrankom oraz wiązaniu się z nimi za pomocą magicznych więzi. Harry, gdyby tylko mógł, związałby się z Severusem tej samej nocy, w której otrzymał pierścionek zaręczynowy. Jednak mężczyzna uparł się, że powinni poczekać aż skończy szkołę i osiągnie pełnoletność w mugolskim świecie. Na szczęście Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał takich okropnych wymogów, gdy chodziło o seks. Harry nie wiedział czy wytrzymałby, mając z tym czekać aż do zakończenia szkoły. Dzięki Merlinowi, jedynymi zastrzeżeniami w tej kwestii było to, by ukończył siedemnaście lat i, oczywiście, dyskrecja. Było lepiej i wygodniej, jeżeli cały czarodziejski świat nie wzburzał się z powodu związku ucznia z nauczycielem i to do tego tej samej płci, a co najgorsze tym uczniem był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Harry wiedział, że nagonka byłaby straszna i prawdopodobnie obaj zmuszeni byliby do opuszczenia czarodziejskiego świata.

Gryfon podniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się dlaczego mężczyzna jeszcze nie doszedł do ich ławki. Zazwyczaj zajmowało mu to znacznie mniej czasu. Najwyraźniej Malfoy już skończył i właśnie razem z Mistrzem Eliksirów analizował działanie swojego tworu.

— Tu — Draco wskazał coś profesorowi na swoim zwoju — w dziewiątym pokoleniu, powinno być Ataraxia Nott i Mercury Malfoy, a nie Axia Snott i Mercy Malfoy. Dziesiąte pokolenie też jest przekręcone. — Malfoy wydawał się być wynikiem swojego eliksiru bardzo urażony i Harry cicho prychnął pod nosem. Czego się Ślizgon spodziewał? Przecież w podręczniku jasno było napisane, że w dziewiątym i dziesiątym pokoleniu często pojawiają się błędy i dlatego ten eliksir miał wiarygodność tylko do siódmego, ewentualnie, ósmego pokolenia. Może blondyn myślał, że jego wspaniała arystokratyczna krew jest tak czysta, że nie było możliwości by doszło do jakichś pomyłek? Nadęty bufon.

Harry zdjął swój eliksir z ognia i posypał go pyłkiem. Przez chwilę poczuł się jak jakaś dobra wróżka. Jak Dzwoneczek, posypujący głowę Piotrusia Pana, by ten mógł się wzbić w niebo. Gotowe. Teraz zostało mu już tylko poczekać aż mieszanina przestygnie. Popatrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę. Hermiona z wielką dokładnością właśnie spryskiwała swój pergamin. Mimo wszystko też była nim bardzo podekscytowana. Magia eliksiru rozróżniała osoby magiczne i nie magiczne, zapisując je różnymi kolorami. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję odkryć jakiegoś czarodzieja lub charłaka wśród swoich przodków. Miała tę swoją zwariowaną teorię, według której każdy Mugolak był tak naprawdę potomkiem charłaka, a przez to też jakiejś magicznej rodziny, która swoje niemagiczne dziecko oddała do mugolskiego świata. Harry przyznawał, że była to bardzo interesująca koncepcja, jednak był wobec niej znacznie bardziej pesymistycznie nastawiony niż Hermiona. Praktycznie widział jak dziewczyna się tym nakręca tak samo jak walką o wolność skrzatów domowych. Wyprosiła wszystkich, posiadających mugolaków w swojej linii, aby podzielili się z nią ich wynikami. Chciała w ten sposób uzbierać materiał potwierdzający jej teorię. Skontaktowała się nawet z osobami, które już ukończyły Hogwart i obecnie miała cały stos pergaminów z odpowiedziami, które czekały aż się nimi zajmie po egzaminach. Jak nie patrzeć, OWTM-y były znacznie ważniejsze niż nawet najbardziej pasjonujący projekt, jaki sobie w danej chwili wymyśliła. Harry z ciekawością przysunął się bliżej niej aby też zobaczyć jej drzewo. Dziewczyna nakłuła swój palec wskazujący dość mocno, aby nie musieć czekać zbyt długo na te kilka kropel krwi. Czerwony płyn wsiąkł w pergamin i po chwili na jego dole pojawiło się jej imię i nazwisko, zapisane niebieskim kolorem. Następnie, tak jakby pisane niewidzialnym piórem, dwie linie wyrosły od „Hermiony Granger" i na czarno pojawiły się imiona i nazwiska jej rodziców. Dane dziadków i pradziadków również były czarne, jednak wśród prapradziadków pojawiły się już dwa zielone, oznaczające charłaków i Hermiona zapiszczała z podekscytowania.

— O, słodki Merlinie! Widzisz to, Harry? To kolejny dowód na to, że moja teoria jest prawdziwa! Zobacz. — Wskazała na zielony zapis, podczas gdy imiona i nazwiska praprapradziadków pomału zaczęły się pokazywać. — Eleonora Parkinson, a tutaj Tytia McMillian. Błe, jestem spokrewniona z tą… Na szczęście to bardzo odległe pokrewieństwo.

— Tak, na szczęście. — Harry przytaknął.

Wśród dalszych przodków Hermiony nie było już więcej charłaków. Dziewczyna uznała jednak, iż po stronie jej mamy i taty znajdowała się jedna magiczna rodzina, mogło mieć bardzo duże znaczenie. Zwłaszcza, że charłaki pojawiły się w tym samym pokoleniu. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć i sprawdził temperaturę swojego eliksiru. Uznał, że jest już wystarczająco ochłodzony i przelał go do spryskiwacza. Następnie powtórzył całą procedurę wykonaną przez Hermionę. Nazwisko, jakie nadał mu eliksir wywołało na jego twarzy rumieniec. Zerknął w stronę Gryfonki i jęknął wewnętrznie, widząc wyraz jej twarzy, gdy się wpatrywała w jego pergamin.

_Harry James Potter-Snape_

Harry powrócił wzrokiem do pergaminu akurat na czas by zobaczyć TRZY linie odchodzące od jego imienia. Nad pierwszą była „Lily Potter z domu Evans", nad drugą właśnie pojawiały się dane Jamesa, a wkrótce po nich nad trzecią…

— Merlinie, Harry! Byłeś magicznie adoptowany! — Hermiona wykrzyknęła, zwracając tym uwagę wszystkich w sali.

Chłopak popatrzyłby na nią ostro, gdyby nie to, że był całkowicie zaabsorbowany wpatrywaniem się w trzy słowa na pergaminie. Nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na to, że zaczęły się pojawiać też dane jego innych przodków. Dudnienie w uszach całkowicie zagłuszyło też narastający hałas w pracowni.

Był magicznie adoptowany? Ale jak to?

W końcu oderwał wzrok od trzech wyrazów i popatrzył na ogół swojego drzewa. Wszyscy przodkowie w linii jego matki byli ładnie wypisani, i tak, były wśród nich charłaki. Od Jamesa nie odchodziły żadne linie z imionami i nazwiskami dziadków. Był po prostu James Harold Potter. Jego druga linia przodków zaczynała się od…

Od…

Harry uniósł głowę,wielkimi oczami rozglądając się po sali i wpatrujących się w niego ludzi. Severus szedł w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi.

Był już tylko dwie ławki od niego.

Jedną.

Stanął przed nim i popatrzył na pergamin. Chłopak z pewnym zdziwieniem odnotował, że jego narzeczony jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak blady.

— Profesorze, to znaczy, że jest pan biologicznym ojcem Harry'ego, prawda?

Jakim cudem Gryfon do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo nietaktowna i wścibska była jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, to nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Miał wielką ochotę ją teraz zabić, a najlepiej zapaść się pod ziemię, żeby nie musieć się zmierzyć z burzą, która wybuchła, gdy uczniowie usłyszeli jej wypowiedź. Nie mogli nie usłyszeć. Powiedziała to jak zwykle w wyraźny sposób, a w sali panowała absolutna cisza, gdy to zrobiła. A teraz ludzie przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie. Harry czuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie i zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi blatu. Zaręczynowy pierścionek na jego palcu nagle wydał się mu strasznie zimny.

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za twój brak wychowania, panno Granger. — Głos Snape'a wybił się ponad rozmowy uczniów. — I dziesięć punktów od każdego oraz szlaban z Filchem dla każdego, kto w ciągu pięciu minut nie znajdzie się za drzwiami pracowni. Potter, do mojego gabinetu. — Ostatnie zdanie Snape dodał ciszej tak, by tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć.

Pracownia opustoszała niemalże w mgnieniu oka. Oczami wyobraźni Severus i Harry niemalże widzieli jak ten kawałek informacji rozprzestrzenia się po całej szkole. Przecieka do Hogsmeade, Proroka Codziennego, aż w końcu na całą magiczną Wielką Brytanię.

oOo

Severus sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął dwie buteleczki z Eliksirem Uspokajającym. Zawartość jednej wypił duszkiem, następnie otworzył drugą i widząc że Harry wciąż nie zwraca uwagi na otaczający go świat, przyłożył mu ją do ust i pomógł wypić. Chłopak zamrugał po chwili i popatrzył na niego zagubiony.

— Severus…?

— Nie wiedziałem, Harry. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia… — Mistrz Eliksirów wczepił dłonie we włosy i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie, podczas gdy Gryfon zajął miejsce na krześle koło kominka.

— Wiem. Tylko… jak? Jak to jest możliwe? — wyszeptał młody mężczyzna, wpatrując się w płomienie i wciąż próbując ogarnąć umysłem nowo nabytą wiedzę oraz konsekwencje, które za sobą niosła.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Severus przeniósł swoje krzesło zza biurka i usiadł koło niego.

— Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem, że po zakończeniu szkoły pogodziłem się z Lily? — Harry przytaknął, wciąż wpatrując się w płomienie. – Zanim Potter się jej oświadczył, znów byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tydzień przed ich ślubem miała bardzo wielką kłótnię z nim i przyszła do mnie by się wyżalić i napsioczyć na niego. Upiliśmy się wtedy i rano obudziliśmy nadzy w łóżku. – Severus zmęczony ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że pamiętał wiele szczegółów z ich rozmowy, a z samej nocy nie pamiętał niczego oprócz tej świadomości, że to zrobili. – Oboje zdecydowaliśmy się wtedy o tym zapomnieć. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi i to nie miało znaczenia. Nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że…

— Ale musiała wiedzieć, prawda? Zostałem magicznie adoptowany! — Harry potrząsnął głową.

Jego matka zrobiła sobie skok w bok na tydzień przed ślubem. Merlinie, to było dla niego niemalże za dużo.

— Mogła podejrzewać, ale nawet jeżeli nigdy nie wykonała testów, to Potter, nazywając ciebie w trakcie Ceremonii Nadania Imienia i tak wywołał automatyczną, magiczną adopcję. — Znów zapadła cisza.

Ogień na kominku wciąż radośnie płonął, jakby kpiąc z nich i Harry gwałtownie odwrócił od niego wzrok, by popatrzeć na swojego narzeczonego. Swojego biologicznego ojca.

— Dlatego w ogóle nie jestem do ciebie podobny? — Zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.

Nie podobała mu się ta cisza i chciał ją przerwać. Chciał usłyszeć głos Severusa, mówiący mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że to tylko głupia pomyłka w źle wykonanym eliksirze.

— Magiczna adopcja wyciszyła moje geny i zastąpiła je genami Pottera. Jednak gdybyś w przyszłości miał dzieci, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pojawi się u nich podobieństwo do mnie –spróbował wytłumaczyć Severus. — Według przyjętych teorii magomedycznych, genetycznie jesteś w jednej trzeciej moim synem, ale biologicznie twoim ojcem jest całkowicie James Potter.

Po raz pierwszy od zobaczenia wyniku eliksiru w oczach Harry'ego pojawiło się światło.

— Czyli tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni. Wciąż możemy… być razem? — zapytał z nadzieją i Snape poczuł jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej.

Harry wciąż chciał być z nim. Nawet pomimo tego całego bałaganu, w którym się znaleźli.

— Harry, między nami nigdy nie było stosunków chociaż zbliżonych do tych między ojcem i synem. Jeżeli nie przeszkadza ci to, że najwyraźniej dałem ci życie, ja wciąż cię kocham i chcę być z tobą. Jednak nie wszyscy będą widzieć to w ten sposób. Zwłaszcza, że wynik testu najdalej jutro stanie się powszechnie znany w całym czarodziejskim świecie.

Harry wstał i podszedł do siedzącego mężczyzny. Delikatnie położył mu dłonie na ramionach, a następnie przesunął je do góry i zatrzymał po obu stronach twarzy, gładząc kciukami jedwabiste policzki. Kochał tego człowieka najbardziej na świecie i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego.

— Czyli tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieni. Wciąż będziemy musieli żyć w tajemnicy. Przynajmniej nikogo nie zdziwi tak bardzo to, że z tobą zamieszkam, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Severus ujął jego dłonie w swoje i pocałował najpierw jedną, później drugą, zanim znów na niego popatrzył. Harry pochylił się i pocałował go w usta. Delikatnie na początku, jednak szybko ich pocałunek stał się bardziej zdesperowany i Severus pociągnął go do siebie na kolana, obejmując i przytulając, tak mocno jak tylko mógł bez sprawiania mu bólu.

— Jeżeli wciąż tego chcesz. Ja nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Harry. Nigdy – wyszeptał między pocałunkami. Tej nocy odłożyli plany na odwiedzenie ich nowego domu i zamiast tego spędzili ją w swoich ramionach w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach po raz pierwszy w życiu czując się pewnie. Czując, że przynależy. Nawet jeżeli będzie musiał zmierzyć się z całym magicznym światem, wiedział że nigdy nie zrezygnuje z Severusa. Ze swojego uzależnienia do tego mężczyzny.


End file.
